Tropiezo sabor a tarta
by Legendre
Summary: Porque si tropezando puede conseguir una tarta para ella sola se va a plantear tropezar más veces a la hora de comer... Fic para el reto "Primum" de The Ruins


_One-shot para el reto "Primum" de The Ruins, si, me repito {? xD Veaaaamos, mi palabra era **cotilleo** y no vean lo que me costó pensar algo, aunque ese algo sea... esto .-. **1197** palabras y... bueno, lo pongo en humor porque no se donde ponerlo, y si, sé que soy tremendamente mala con el summary xD_

* * *

><p>Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el comedor, por las cuatro casas y seguramente algún profesor no pudo reprimir una risita ante el espectáculo que la Hufflepuff acababa de hacer, todos sabían que era patosa, demasiado, y que no había día que no tropezara, pero nadie se había esperado ese tropiezo, se la veía demasiado decidida como para que tropezara, y mucho menos para tropezar justo donde lo había hecho.<p>

En efecto, Nymphadora Tonks acababa de ser la primera en probar la tarta de queso que en ese mismo instante había aparecido en la mesa de los Hufflepuff, en un extremo, el más cercano a la puerta, ¿cómo había pasado? Pues, aparte de por la conocida patosidad de Tonks, porque había ido corriendo, demasiado rápido para lo que ella se solía permitir, pero porque llegaba tarde a comer y tenía hambre, y llegaba tarde porque había sido regañada por Snape el cual contemplaba la escena dirigiéndose a su asiento. La chica que en ese momento tenía el pelo color rosa chicle alzó la cabeza de la tarta en la que había sido amoldada su cara con una sonrisa, mientras con un dedo se repasaba la frente y probaba la tarta –no sin antes limpiarse un poco la nariz y los ojos-, haciendo un gesto de aprobación, y sin importarle que tenía la cara manchada se sentó en su sitio, poniéndose la tarta que ya era suya, porque seguramente nadie querría algo en lo que ella había estampado su cara. Ya se limpiaría bien en el aula de pociones, mientras cumplía su castigo, porque sí, Snape le había castigado por su mal comportamiento en clase, por entretener a sus amigos y no dejar que hicieran la clase y blah, blah, blah, Dora en ese momento había desconectado.

Estaba pensando en estamparse contra la tarta cada vez que hubiera para así quedársela para ella sola, como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Hablaba con sus compañeros, y todavía escuchaba risas de quién le miraba la cara, no porque hiciera nada "raro" con ella, sino porque seguía todavía blanca, a excepción de donde se había pasado el dedo al principio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Charlie Weasley todavía no se le había acercado, como hacía de costumbre, para darle el recuento de veces que se había caído esa semana –o al menos, las que él había visto-, alzó la cabeza, en busca del pelirrojo, que, como ella estaba en quinto curso aunque fuera un poco más alto, ¡tsk! Porque no lo había probado, pero tal vez podría alargarse las piernas si quería, si… algún día lo probaría, ¡algún día se disfrazaría de Charlie! Si podía claro, lo intentaría…

Dejando el pastel a medio comer se levantó de su mesa, todavía con la cara blanquecina y buscando con la mirada a su amigo pelirrojo. En cuanto lo encontró, se comenzó a acercar a él con rápidos pasos bailarines que tal vez no eran demasiado seguros para alguien con dos pies izquierdos –o derechos, todavía no se ha aclarado- como ella.

- ¡Charlie! ¡Cha-Cha-Charlie!- comenzó a gritar Tonks mientras seguía acercándose, no era bueno que se hubiese sentado "tan" lejos de ella.- ¡Ups! ¡Perdón!- se disculpó de un Gryffindor con el que acababa de estamparse Merlín sabe cómo, porque no había tropezado, tan solo había ido para al lado.

Una vez hubo llegado hasta su amigo, casi saltó hacia él –si, casi, porque lo que pasó fue que tropezó- metiendo la cara en el corto y rizado cabello de él y manchándoselo de tarta, aunque no dijo nada y prefirió que lo descubriera él.

- Nympha…- comenzó a decirle siempre con esa sonrisa burlona, hasta ver la manchada cara de desaprobación de su amiga y romper a reír, no por la cara de desaprobación, sino porque estaba manchada y de forma más desigual que antes, pues aunque no lo pensara el Weasley, esas extrañas marcas de la cara entre limpias y no limpias habían sido por su cabello.

- ¿_Corazón de Bruja_?- preguntó mirando la revista que leía su amigo, arrebatándosela de las manos.- ¿Desde cuándo lees esto?- le preguntó incrédula, había visto a chicas y chicas con esa revista a la que no le veía ni pies ni cabeza, había páginas y páginas del mismo _**cotilleo**_ y además la mayoría de cosas eran inventadas.

- Yo no lo leo- se "defendió" el Gryffindor negando con la cabeza- Se lo guardo a una amiga- le explicó, a lo que Tonks sonrió y rodó los ojos sin creérselo.

- Claro, claro Charlie-lie, una amiga… Pues para ser una amiga realmente esta plana, y su cabello es demasiado corto y… su voz bastante más grave de lo que me esperaba- comenzó a objetar, obviamente porque no lo creía.

- ¡Que sí! ¡Que se lo estoy guardando a…

- Señorita Tonks, acompáñeme, ya que parece haber terminado de comer comenzara su castigo en este momento- interrumpió Snape, a lo que Tonks asintió sacándole la lengua a Charlie y llevándose la revista mientras seguía a su profesor de pociones.

Mientras caminaba casi en silencio un paso por detrás de su profesor –y digo casi porque a veces reía porque estaba a punto de caer por baches inexistentes- se iba limpiando de la cara los secos restos de tarta que tenía, haciendo que Snape le descontara cinco puntos por ensuciar el suelo de comida, porque claro, no se iba a comer esos trozos secos.

Al entrar en el aula de pociones, Snape le señaló una pila de calderos sucios y le indicó que tenía que limpiarlos, ella emitió un quejido, prefería no estar castigada en ese momento, sabía el estropicio que unos chicos Ravenclaw habían hecho en el caldero al entretenerse con sus tonterías y no con lo que mezclaban y vertían, pero… igualmente lo haría.

- Deme esa revista señorita Tonks- le ordenó el profesor alzando el brazo.

Tonks miró la revista, no se había dado cuenta de que se la había llevado, soltó una risa, mientras le entregaba la revista a Snape y se giraba a limpiar los calderos.

- ¿A usted también le gustan las revistas que se centran en un _**cotilleo**_ falso?- le preguntó mientras comenzaba a raspar un caldero, esperando obtener respuesta, y obtuvo un "Limpie en silencio".

No fue lo último que le dijo Snape, porque tuvo que decirle varias veces –decirle, ordenarle… ¡qué más da!- que callara, y que dejara de cambiar su cabello de color. ¡Tonks sabía cuánto odiaba que cambiara su cabello de color!

RAYARAYA

En el Gran Salón, todavía se encontraba Charlie, mientras veía llegar a su compañera del baño alegre y directa a su lugar al lado del pelirrojo.

- ¿Dónde está mi revista Charlie?- le preguntó al no verla por ningún lado.

- Esto… Se la ha llevado Tonks detrás de Snape- le contestó. Al ver la cara entre enfado y desesperación, tal vez por no saber qué pasaba con esa nueva pareja de magos, Charlie decidió añadir- Aunque yo creo que ha hecho bien, no debería cotillear tanto, céntrate en los estudios que si no vas a terminar suspendiendo.

- ¡Yo no _**cotilleo**_!- se defendió- Pero quería que saber que pasaba con Maurice y Abigail…


End file.
